DESCRIPTION: The goal of the DFCI postdoctoral training program, which received NIH funding for an initial 5-year period in 1990, continues to be the training of basic and clinical scientists capable of conducting independent high-quality AIDS research using the diverse disciplines of immunology, cell biology and virology. The faculty of the training program is comprised of leading investigators in retrovirology, immunobiology, genetics, pharmacology, cellular and molecular biology. The program is directed by Dr. Harvey Cantor, chief of the Laboratory of Immunopathology, in conjunction with an AIDS Training Program Subcommittee which is responsible for candidate selection, program curriculum, annual review of trainee's research and the fostering of interactions among student and faculty members within the Program. There are several ongoing research collaborations involving scientists from the different disciplines. Training is available not only at the laboratory level; there is also an outstanding program of courses and a seminar series offered to the students.